Together, Maybe?
by mylife9
Summary: ON HIATUS. Megaman loves all of his friends. All of them. But, there is one navi he wants to get close to. That navi? Protoman.
1. chapter one

**author's note:** hello everyone! this is my first mega man story. i really hope it lives up to everyone's expectations of it.

**author's note two:** this is a multi chaptered story. it will have i-don't-know-how-many chapters

**disclaimer:** i do not own megaman. at. all. if i did, nothing would change too much except for some serious interaction being pairings i adore (i.e. protoman/megaman, searchman/mega man, searchman/protoman, and a whole lot more … just not mega man/roll. not a big fan of that pairing unless it's friendship. sorry to all you guys who like the pairing.)

**summary:** Megaman loves all of his friends. All of them. But, there is one navi he wants to get close to. That navi? Protoman.

_Megaman_

_Together, Maybe?_

Megaman loved his friends. Every single one of them. While he may get agitated at them, he knew that the irritation wouldn't stay long. Roll was a sister and mother to him. She was always there to comfort him when he sad and always understood if he didn't want to talk about something. She fussed over him constantly and always made sure his vitals were up to par or she would go crazy and force him into sleep mode. Gutsman always made him laugh with his antics, managing to bring Megaman back from the brink of depression or rage. He was a loyal friend that, even though liked to challenge him at net battles he never won, was there to help Megaman in the blink of an eye despite his design. Glyde and Iceman and Aquaman didn't play with Megaman often, but when they did, they always had a blast. Glyde was dragged into situations he thought were wrong but always had fun despite his uptight nature. Iceman and Aquaman were always super excited to see Megaman and would play a variety of real and made-up games to keep his attention. Thunderman and Tomahawkman and Searchman came over even less than Glyde, Iceman, and Aquaman did because of the fact that they didn't live in ACDC Town. Tomahawkman was always easy to rile up, Thunderman had a serious yet fun disposition, and Searchman was all business so Megaman always came up with things that would interest the Sharo navi.

Yes. Megaman loved all of his friends. Every single one of them. Ever since they crossed paths, they've always kept in touch and stuck together no matter what. Megaman couldn't even really begin to try to imagine Roll, Gutsman, Glyde, Iceman, Aquaman, Tomahawkman, Thunderman, and Searchman out of his life.

However. There was one navi Megaman wished to get closer to. That navi was Protoman. Protoman was Megaman's opposite in, more or less, every way. Protoman was red while Megaman was blue. Long, silver hair to short, brown. A visor to sparkling emerald. Quiet, and of few words even when talking to sometimes an incessant rant or stutters and stumbles. Always focused to easily distracted. Marvelous at anything but awesomely beautiful in close combat to pretty good at anything but specializing in long range combat. Standoffish at best to outgoing at worst.

Megaman realized he had a lot of faults compared to Protoman. I mean, Protoman only belonged to Chaud Blaze, vice president of Blaze Corporations, the largest gaming company in the world while Megaman belonged to Lan Hikari, son of Dr. Hikari, head scientist at Sci-Labs and leading specialist in navis, who was famous also.

However, it was the fact that Protoman was always aloof and in control of his emotions and willing to delete a navi in the blink of an eye with not even a nanosecond of hesitation while Megaman's conscience and kindness always got in the way.

But Megaman was determined to change that. He was determined to crack Protoman's shell and see what was underneath. He was determined to make Protoman speak more than necessary, even if it was only to him. Yes. Megaman was very determined to get close to Protoman.

**author's note:** i hope you enjoyed this chapter. there will definitely be a second chapter (it's already in the works!). this was what i guess someone might call a prologue or a prelude, and that's basically what it is. this just kind of introduces why Megaman goes after Protoman and his feelings on his friends and that he is very, VERY determined (love that word) to get with Protoman. questions? comments? concerns? flames? if you have anything at all, please leave it in a review or pm me and i'll be happy to answer and respond to them. watch out for the next chapter guys!

**author's note two:** many thanks to _YourUserNAmeHere_ for pointing out spelling errors. thank you very much for your review! i went over the story and fixed the mistakes (i love microsoft word!). hopefully, it's a lot better now.


	2. chapter two

**author's note:** hey guys! so this is chapter two of _'Together, Maybe?'_!!! it's taken me forever to load this and for that, i truly apologize. i'm not going to tell you excuses or anything saying as how you've heard hem already so it would be a waste of both your time and my time to see them. anyways, apart from that… there's nothing really, so i'm going to end this author's note here. *embarrassed smile*

**disclaimer:** i don't own Megaman, no matter how much i wish upon a star. *sigh*

**summary:** Megaman loves all of his friends. All of them. But, there is one navi he wants to get close to. That navi? Protoman.

_Megaman_

_Together, Maybe?_

Megaman put his plan into action one fine summer day. The trees were green, the flowers in bloom with bees buzzing around them. There was a clear blue sky with one or two sparse cumulus clouds. Megaman was walking through NetCity as he thought about his plan.

'Okay. Stage One: Act cool, casual. As if nothing is wrong.'

Of course, as soon as Megaman found Protoman, he would follow through with this stage. Megaman nodded his head and grinned. Stage One would go without a hitch.

A few hours later, after deleting some viruses, getting new battle chips, having a fun fight in the Battle Arena and just lazing about, the color red flew before Megaman's eyes, blinding him. After recovering from his haze, he ran after the blur. He knew it had to be Protoman. No one else moved that fast. Coming up with an excuse of why he was tagging along would be easy.

'I thought you could use some help.'

Nah. Too lame and simple and easily see-through. What did he know about what Protoman was doing and why?

'I need to talk to you.'

Nope. Doesn't go with Stage One. Violates the entire thing to the last pixel. He would come off as too serious, something he wasn't on off days.

'…I think a casual, "Hey, Protoman" will work just fine.'

So Megaman put his plan into action and went after the red blur.

He was greeted with a vision that stunned him. Silver gray hair waving wildly and default sword out, cutting down armies of fire and ice viruses. Joining the mix, Megaman and Protoman rapidly depleted the last few stragglers and the armies were conquered. Huffing, puffing and panting, Megaman turned to face Protoman with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Protoman! How'd you end up with all those viruses?"

Protoman looked at him for a second, face blank, and a miniscule smirk could be seen.

"They were infecting someone's PC. I just happened to be here." Pause. "Chaud says he needs to see Lan before the day's end."

"What for?"

"Chaud didn't tell me, but he said he needed to see him; preferably at six pm."

"Alright then. I'll tell Lan and he'll see him there."

With a straight face, Protoman logged out, leaving Megaman in the internet thinking of what just happened.

'Yes! Step One was a success! That went better than I thought it would. While nothing out of the ordinary happened, just seeing that very small smile accomplished my goal. Now all I have to do is… think of step two…'

Megaman logged off with his finger tapping against his chin.

**author's note:** alright. here's the end of chapter two! step one was a-ok! next time: lan visits chaud!

**author's note two:** what you think means a lot to me. it gives me feedback so that i can provide you with a better quality story. so please, if there is anything that needs fixing or if there is anything that concerns or bothers you, let me know via review or pm. either one works for me. i'm more than happy to fulfill your needs!! *awkward look* you know what i mean. *pout*


	3. chapter three

**author's note:** chapter three! boy, are we coming a long way or what? *blank stare from audience* *claps* alright then. i know that was a lie but come on! i'm trying to liven up the mood a little! *silence* no? *more silence* *someone leaves* okay then! on to chapter three!

**disclaimer:** i don't own Megaman. capcom and other people who run corporations who sit in bit offices with ceiling to floor windows and a big, leather, comfy chair and mahogany desk with papers and a computer on it and two chairs in front of the desk and a carpet on the floor and big bookshelves full of books nobody ever reads and a door with a brass knob with a secretary outside answering calls and taking messages and planning schedules and *bawls* i can't do it anymore! *hiccup* i want to have Megaman! i want him so bad. *falls on floor crying and flailing and sobbing*

**summary:** Megaman loves all of his friends. All of them. But, there is one navi he wants to get close to. That navi? Protoman.

_Megaman_

_Together, Maybe?_

Megaman was sitting in his PET thinking about what step two would be while also keeping track of Lan. Step two was proving to be kind of tricky. What would be the best logical step to take? What's the best thing to do after cool and casual? Hmmm… Oh!

"Lan, Chaud wants to meet you at six o'clock tonight."

"Really? You know why?" Lan said with a look of surprise on his face.

Rockman shook his head. "Nope. Protoman only told me that he wants to see you. Nothing more."

"Alright. I'll head over there since it takes a while to get there."

Lan then unplugged Megaman from the console and headed over to Chaud's house. On the way, Megaman was still debating over this elusive step two.

"… I got it! 'invade personal space' Protoman likes his space. Everyone is kept at more than arms' distance. If I can get to at least arms' distance, step two will be a success, but even closer would be better… Okay, step two commences when Lan gets to Chaud's house. Let's do this."

So with a happy look on his face, Megaman looked forward to seeing Protoman again.

**author's note:** so after how many years, we finally have a new chapter of 'together, maybe?' sorry it took me forever and an eternity to get this up, but i've been having computer problems as of late. yes, i know, stupid excuse, but what can i say? if the computer likes to decide that it wants to freeze at random intervals and if this person i know wants to monopolize the computer ALL of the time, there's not a lot i can do except for what for the computer to be free, and try and type what i can before the computer freezes. but, like i said, dumb excuse. i can say though that i have part of the next chapter written out and it should be finished soon and then typed up and ready to go! thanks so much for sticking through so far through all of these stupidly long update times. summer's literally right around the corner now and summer equals free time! so please, expect more updates, but don't really hold me to that. i don't want to break any promises. i guess it's more like, if it happens, it happens, ne?

**author's note two:** problems? let me know. i'm always happy to fix anything of concern. just leave it in a review or pm and i'll be sure to make sure the problem is fixed and i'll try my hardest to not do it again. no promises though. *wink*


	4. chapter four

**author's note:** chapter four is here at long last! isn't this great?

**disclaimer:** no. i don't own Megaman. don't believe me? then you need to check into an asylum because i don't own Megaman. i think if i did, i'd be rich right? i mean, there are video games for the ps2, gameboy advance and the Nintendo ds. also, there's an anime that has several seasons. and, it's in Japanese. i don't speak Japanese. however, if i did speak Japanese, i would own Megaman, but, since i don't speak Japanese but speak English instead, i don't own Megaman. i'm sorry if that bothers you.

**summary:** Megaman loves all of his friends. All of them. But, there is one navi he wants to get close to. That navi? Protoman.

_Megaman_

_Together, Maybe?_

Arriving at Chaud's house left both Lan and Megaman mightily impressed. The house wasn't a house; it was a mansion. A gate circled the perimeter of the grounds with a walkway leading up to the front door of the mansion. The front lawn was a lush green with trimmed grass and the occasional bush. The house itself was a rich mahogany brown with a brick red painted on the wood bordering the house. It had three floors that were two stories each with unadorned French paned windows.

As Lan and Megaman walked up to Chaud's house, they're jaws were dragging on the floor. The. House (mansion). Was. HUGE! They were trying to figure out how one little boy lived in this place by himself with only Protoman as company. they both cringed when the idea that the house would feel like an icebox and be as silent as a grave kind of scared hem. They weren't used to that kind of environment. Loudness and color and warmth were more of their style compared to silence and monotonous tones and ice.

Imagine their surprise when instead of seeing an unbelievably frigid place, Lan and Megaman walked into a very warm and lived in place. The floors were a nice, rich brown (wood), the walls were burgundy. There was a three seater couch in front of the fireplace with an armchair to the right of it and a recliner to the left. A wool rug laid in front the hearth and looked fluffy enough to snuggle into it and fall asleep comfortably.

"Ha ha! Alright then, Protoman. Thanks!" Lan said with an embarrassed rub to the back of his head. "Do you mind if I plug Megaman so you two can talk?"

"Not at all, Lan. That is fine."

"Alright!"

Lan plugged Megaman into the house's system, with help from Protoman who configured the security systems to allow Megaman in. Megaman pixilated in, looked around to find Protoman and gave a jaunty wave.

"Hey, Protoman!"

Protoman just inclined his head forward as acknowledgement and his own greeting.

The only thoughts buzzing around in Megaman's head was how amazing this opportunity was! Operation 'invade personal space' was off to a start! He wondered how well and how far this could go.

Megaman continued conversing with Protoman even though it was a bit one-sided saying as how Protoman wasn't really saying much. He talked about his day and h\what's been going on lately and his friends and his training and battles. Even though he looked bored and disinterested, Protoman was listening attentively, making sure to catch every word. Megaman practically radiated happiness and joy and Protoman was enraptured. How did this lean, blue navi do it? How did he continue to smile even though he had been through so much? Protoman wanted the answers to those questions but he was, and if you tell ANYONE he'll kill you, scared of Megaman. He wasn't scared of what that lithe body could do, saying as he had beaten him multiple times, but he was scared of the emotion Megaman exuded and e didn't want his armor to crack due to emotions. So he decided to keep his questions to himself, trying to see if he could answer them on his own, just so he wouldn't have to face his fear.

**author's note:** okay… so try to refrain from killing me alright? i'm sorry this chapter is posted so late. i didn't have the computer for a while and i got it back today, so in honor of getting the computer back, i've posted a new chapter! also, either tomorrow or two days from now, i will post chapter five. worst case scenario, let's aim for sometime next week okay? i have some other projects i want/need to work on, including one for akuroku day (!) and a one-shot for my friend. but keep your eyes peeled for chapter five alright! i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**author's note two:** is there anything i can fix? please let me know alright? i always feel like something is wrong so if you guys can point it out, send it to me in a review or a pm please! until next time!


End file.
